


Pictures

by Donya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes pictures of Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Timo Maas, 'Pictures', a very nice song.

Will stirs at the sudden flash of light, he must have dozed off and now woke up cold and aching. He is lying naked on the bed, shivering, his mouth dry, a headache making its way through the grogginess. It is too bright, he tries to cover his face but then remembers, the handcuffs.

'Don't move,' comes the command and Will freezes instantly. This is what they are trying to achieve- him listening to orders without questioning. He knows he has to trust Hannibal, this relationship is the stability he needs. 

However, his good will is not enough. It was not a surprise to learn that Hannibal has high expectations and does not tolerate disobedience. Talking back to him, being late, wasting food, that's rude and neither of them wants Will to be rude. He can't complain when he's tied up and has to keep quiet when Hannibal brings down the whip. Screaming, begging, it's pointless, it only stops when he cries soundlessly. It's hard not to whine when his backside burns, it always feels like he's bleeding, although he knows Hannibal wouldn't do that to him. 

He hears the camera shutter and his mind clears enough to understand what is happening. Hannibal wants to keep this moment, remember Will as a whipped, sweaty, crying mess. Will feels his cheeks heating up as he imagines the photographs, how odd it would be to see himself like this, spread out, restrained. He does not like the idea.

'Why are you doing this?' He asks, well aware of risking another punishment. He lifts his head, Hannibal points the camera at the bruises on his hip and Will looks away. It easy to accept it when it's happening but afterwards he always has mixed feelings about the amount of pain he's forced to endure. He doesn't heal fast, it takes time before he can sit down without hissing.

'It's for you, Will,' Hannibal replies, his voice calming and soft, he's not angry anymore and for that Will is grateful. 'You will look at the photographs and remember what happens when you misbehave.'

Will winces at the thought, no, he doesn't want the pictures, it'd be awful to look at the battered body and know that it's him, willingly offering himself to Hannibal. 

'Roll over.'

He's still tied, his arms cross above his head and he moans in pain, every tiny movement hurts. The skin on his buttocks is still hot, tender and red, tomorrow it will darken, the bruises will show, crimson bruises covering his bottom. He lies obediently on his front, face down, the camera clicks several more times. He wants to take a shower, turn off the lights and fall asleep, it's been a long day, he suffers from that kind of headache one gets after crying, he sobbed as he was whipped. There's no way to get used to that, he feels nauseous at the sheer sight of the whip, he gets uneasy when Hannibal takes off his trousers and pulls out the belt. Sometimes only to fold it and stroke the thick leather almost absent-mindedly. Sometimes it's to remind Will why he has to be good.

Hannibal spreads his legs a bit and pushes a pillow under his hips. Will groans, Hannibal photographs him from different angles and it's humiliating. He sighs in relief when the camera is turned off and put on the nightstand. He hopes he will be freed now, his position is not comfortable. Hannibal gets on the bed, kneels between Will's knees and grips his ass. Will doesn't make a sound when he's penetrated, he holds his breath and shuts his eyes, trying to relax his muscles. It's not easy to take Hannibal, the pulsating pain again gives the illusion of bleeding. Will shudders, the thrusts are deep and slow, he won't be released any time soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> The new season is coming! Yay!


End file.
